A memory device, or other semiconductor integrated circuit device, in which a metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) transistor is supplied on a semiconductor substrate together with a resistance change memory element, such as a phase-change memory element, has been proposed. The resistance change memory element is a nonvolatile memory element, and it is possible to set a written state (a low resistance state or a high resistance state) for the element according to an applied voltage, or more particularly a change rate of the applied voltage.
However, it cannot be said that an appropriate writing method is necessarily obtained in the memory device using the resistance change memory element.